A Girl Who Once Treated Like A Daughter
by Airetta
Summary: "You two look like a lover," and then, it changed how Gin looking at Kagura.


**The first time I wrote this fanfict in Indonesian, I was influenced an AMV featuring Gin and Kagura. If you're curious, go to YouTube and search for "銀神で勘違い劇場版予告". **

**I was thought, "they were cute too, more than a father and daughter relationship". And if you ever saw GinKagu fanarts, Gin's expression towards Kagura is somewhat different from OkiKagu fanart.  
**

**This story is focused to Gin. But I still an OkiKagu shipper. Huaha.**

**I decided to translate this story first besides it was short also because I love Gin and Kagura's bond.**

* * *

**A Girl Who Once Treated Like A Daughter**

* * *

That afternoon, Gintoki (as usual) reading his favorite magazine, Shonen JUMP. But actually is somewhat different today. The content of JUMP's lastest issue is not really noticed by him. In short, his mind was diverted to something else.

_Like I've told you, Gintoki Sakata. Except JUMP, sweets, and of course Ana Ketsuno, there's nothing else that interested me, _he thought in his mind, convince himself as he nod himself.

Actually the thing that makes his usually very large concentration from above three things could fall apart is a _girl_.

Not an original character, still one of our main characters.

***GREEK*** that's the sounds of opened Yorozuya door. A fast step foot on the mat bounced its sounds on Yorozuya's wood-made floor.

"_Okaeriiii_ Gin-chan," and that's how, the shrill voice owner calls the silver haired man.

"Maybe you mean _tadaima_," Gintoki confirmed the Chinese girl's word. Yes, she is Kagura.

He stares Kagura like a police officer suspected a criminal, "Where are you from?"

"As usual, went to buy sukonbus, met a stupid sadistic prince, then drop to Hinowa and others," replied the girl with her cheerful tone as she opens a sukonbu contained box.

Gintoki squinting, "don't go too long. If something happens it'll be pain to the ass, moron."

Kagura stuck out her tongue as she dodged disgust, "I'm not 14 years old anymore! I can protect myself!"

_Hey, hey. Your monster streight already able to protect you when you were still 14._

"Gin-chan, you are being weird lately! Too overprotective! Even Papi is not bad as you!"

Kagura turned her body and sliding the door that connect the living room and the hallway.

"Where are you going?"

"Shinpachi's house. Don't come after me! Weeeeek," Kagura then ran after she stuck out her tongue part 2 on Gintoki.

"Che. I'm really worried, you know."

Gintoki leaned his head on his greatness chair and turned on the TV and as usual change to the channel where Ana Ketsuno is there.

Just change it, and let it on without watching it. Gintoki intend to reread his JUMP that he has not read with vengeance (?) before. But he decided to put it back. He looked at a photo where there's himself, Shinpachi, and Kagura were on the photo.

The man sighed.

Actually lately, Kagura's face often came to his mind.

Nothing changed from Kagura. She grew just like normal teenage girls. Her personality also never changed.

Everything went like time never rotates.

Until one day, he met an old acquaintance, when they, without Shinpachi were walking together, as two members of Yorozuya, that shopping together to fullfill their need.

Kagura who has grown into a 'girl', does not look like what Gintoki see if he was with her: father and daughter. Other people see him and Kagura as a...

"Your girlfriend? She's so cute," asked Gintoki's old acquaintance.

Gintoki just smiled and replied with his mocking tone, "she's not my girlfriend. Only a girl who had no place to stay and living together with me. She's more like a little sister, or maybe a daughter," as he pointing his right thumb to the girl he meant.

"Hee? But in my eyes, you two look more like a lovers."

One sentence that could make Gintoki keep remember it. Though he was often with Kagura, but a sentence made his views on Kagura changed little by little. From a kid to a woman. Because it was a standpoint from a person who just met Kagura with him.

_Maybe we do look like that?_

And then suddenly, like he was moved by his conscience, his body moves its own. He came out from Yorozuya, keep walking, to the Shimura dojo.

There's two girls and a boy were chatting at the yard.

Tae who noticed Gintoki invited him to join them.

Their four were talking as usual. Gintoki seems forgetting things that resonated his mind. But actually no. Kagura's laugh stealthy seized his gaze.

Along with the wind that gently blowing, her long hair blown as it's waving at him. Her shiny blue eyes then looking back at Gintoki.

Kagura looking at him, confusedly, "Gin-chan...?"

"Ah! W-What?"

"You were spacing out."

"I... I'm just... hungry..."

_It was a lie._

"Haven't eat? I'll prepare a meal," Tae then stood up and walked toward the kitchen. Shinpachi who knows something bad will happen came after her.

Now there's only him and Kagura.

Gintoki cursing Shinpachi in his mind for his departure.

_Is this the climax? I usually being alone with her at home. But only this time I feel really awkward. Gyaaaa Ketsuno help me please...!_

"Gin-chan."

Kagura's soft voice realizing Gintoki from his in-heart-depression (?).

"You're weird lately. Really weird," said the girl, staring meaningfully at Gintoki.

"Who's weird! I usually like this! Haha! Haha."

Kagura still looked at him with her same expression.

"Gin-chan I knew, was not like this."

Gintoki stopped his (obviously) forced laugh.

"Is Gin-chan worried?"

"About what?"

"You know... I've grown up to a woman. I'm not the same Kagura like I was. Gin-chan, I'm... a Yato. Nothing bad will be happen to me. That's why, be usual to me."Kagura was worried about him. About him worrying herself. Kagura didn't like the awkward moment they had lately. She wanted the old just realized that.

"It doesn't..."

"Huh?"

"It doesn't matter if you're a Yato or not. It's because you... have grow into a very beautiful girl...!"

And so, along with Gintoki's word that makes Kagura surprised, another wind blown Kagura's hair.

Within a split second, Kagura's face reddened.

Then she smiled.

"This is the first time, Gin-chan said I'm beautiful. Actually this is the first time ever you praised my physical."

Smile of teenage Kagura is still the same as her 14 years old. But Gintoki's feeling toward Kagura now makes her smile look so beautiful.

Gintoki raised his hand, held out his smallest finger , the little finger.

"Promise me. To fall in love with right person."

Without need to wait a long time, a little finger wrapped around Gintoki's little finger.

"I already fall in love with right person."

"With who?"

"His name is..."

And along the third wind blow, she whispered _his_ name, with the most beautiful smile Gintoki ever seen.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

_* You can guess who's the man Kagura has fall in love with. It could be Gin, but it also can be other men. Just guess it, we have so many men in Gintama! Hahaha!  
_


End file.
